Losses
by Aeris460
Summary: [GinTamaxNaruto]Crack fic! When Gin losses his motor scooter it seems the world is lost. But what happens when they happen upon two crazed fangirls and a horde of ninjas? MAYHEM and CHAOS!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is like a random thing I came up with in class. I'm sorry if it's short. Please review. Open suggestions to what you want to happen.

Summary: When Gin losses his motor scooter it seems the world is lost. But what happens when they happen upon two crazed fangirls and a horde of ninjas? MAYHEM and CHAOS!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Gintama or Naruto. That is Sorachi-Sensei and Kishimoto-Sensei.

Losses

By: Sabaku no Ansatsu

One bright sunny day with no clouds in the sky of Edo Tokyo, there was one man with a motor scooter and permed hair. He carried a wooden sword at his side and had silver hair. His name was Gintoki. Following closely behind was a giant white dog named Sadaharu and the owner Kagura. Riding on the scooter with Gin is Shinpachi. Each their own person with totally different personalities. They stopped to grab something to eat at Skylark.

(timeskip: 3 hours)

They were currently in the back washing dishes to pay for their meal.

"Man this sucks! Kagura why can't you help you good for nothing…" Gin's ranting caused the young alien to throw the plate curry she was eating at the mans head.

"Did you say something?" She asked sweetly.

"No nothing at all." Shipachi said nonchalantly. Gin's head snapped back up and he ran out the back door. Shinpachi, Kagura and Sadaharu looking very confused.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gin screamed to the heavens. "Where is my Motor Scooter." Now they were currently on a "mission" to look for something Gin treasured most besides chocolate. They were racing through the streets when they happened upon the scooter when Gin was captured.

"Help, I've been captured!?"

There was a maniacal laugh as two girls appeared. The first one was a blond haired blue eyed hip girl named Ashely. The second girl who was holding the rope was of Japanese orient and had log black hair and brown eyes named Hotaru. They each had a maniac grin in place and looked dangerous.

"We have you now!Muahahahahahahahaha!!!!!"

"What you want?" Kagura asked.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…" There was silence all around as they stared each other down.

"It's simple to pose for us…"

"WHAT!!!!" They all screamed. Soon they heard a low growl from Sadaharu. As soon as they turned around they all gasped. It was a snake like man with a creepy grin and Sadaharu was biting on his head.

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is like a random thing I came up with in class. I'm sorry if it's short. Last time I'm gonna say this please review and if you don't no up date!!!!!!!!!! Open suggestions to what you want to happen.

Summary: When Gin losses his motor scooter it seems the world is lost. But what happens when they happen upon two crazed fangirls and a horde of ninjas? MAYHEM and CHAOS!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Gintama or Naruto. That is Sorachi-Sensei and Kishimoto-Sensei.

Previous: "It's simple to pose for us…"

"WHAT!!!!" They all screamed. Soon they heard a low growl from Sadaharu. As soon as they turned around they all gasped. It was a snake like man with a creepy grin and Sadaharu was biting on his head.

Losses

By: Sabaku no Ansatsu

"OROCHIMARU!!!!!! What are you doing here. Now we have to fight. Shit I was hoping to get a free ride on the scooter." Hotaru stated pouting her lips.

" AAAHHHHHHHH why did I have to run into you guys. Damn! My day is getting worse."

"Oh well here goes nothing."

Suddenly, Orochimaru started to do the Macarena and disappeared only to reappear without his eyebrows on top of Gin. Then he suddenly yelled and ran off.

"OMG!!!! We have to go after Orochimaru!" Ashely and Hotaru stated together.

"How we do that?" Kagura asked and Sadaharu gave a yip yip.

"I don't know Gin-chan what should we do I mean you were a Samurai!?" Hotaru stated and went to ask Ashely something when she was interrupted by Ashely herself, "Okay people this is what we do…"

Later that day they went to "sight see". The two females after growing tired begged and pleaded to go to the hot springs.

"Gin-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Can we go to the hot springs? Onegai???????? Please, we will be forever in your debt.

They paid and got in to their bathing suits. Slowly walking into the steamy patio to be greeted by the warm water.

Soon there was a loud crash…

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is like a random thing I came up with in class. I'm sorry it's so short. If you want a sequel I'll be willing just tell me.

Summary: When Gin losses his motor scooter it seems the world is lost. But what happens when they happen upon two crazed fangirls and a horde of ninjas? MAYHEM and CHAOS!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Gintama or Naruto. That is Sorachi-Sensei and Kishimoto-Sensei.

Previous: "Gin-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Can we go to the hot springs? Onegai???????? Please, we will be forever in your debt.

They paid and got in to their bathing suits. Slowly walking into the steamy patio to be greeted by the warm water.

Soon there was a loud crash…

Losses

By: Sabaku no Ansatsu

Everyone's head snapped to the right and behold, right in front of them was Orochimaru. He was in a pitiful pose, his face in the ground and his butt sticking up in the air.

"Arrrrggggguuuhhhhhgggg…" He said looking up to see the two Kunoichi that was after him.

"OROCHIMARU! We shall catch you! Even if it is the end of us, you killed the Third Hokage AND made Sakura cry!!!!!!" Ashley stated maliciously.

Hotaru leaned closer and whispered, "But we don't care about Sakura."

"Well, it just gives us more reason to want to beat his ass."

"True."

Gin, Shinpachi, and Kagura were watching as the three shinobi exchanged words.

They heard another crash and most of the Konoha ninja were running up. No wonder, they were here for Orochimaru. Mass murder and staging a coup against Konoha, Orochimaru was the onslaught for many vengeful people.

"Oi, did you say Orochimaru Hotaru?" Gin asked.

"Yes, why?"

"He was the one that took my scooter!" Gin screamed running towards the snake man.

Everyone got into the water to avoid the raging ex-samurai.

"So this is where you've been?" asked the lazy genius.

"Yeah, actually we were the ones who stole his scooter." Hotaru answered and Ashley nodded.

When Gin got done with beating Orochimaru thoroughly and he was arrested, he got in the water.

"We have a confession to make Gin-chan." The Kunoichi said. 'This is gonna bite." They thought in unison, creepy.

"What is it?"

"we used Henge to look like Orochimaru and steal you scooter. We're deeply sorry for our actions. Also our deepest thanks for helping us catch Orochimaru, not from just us but our whole village and all other countries." They then bowed.

"It's okay but please just ask."

They all broke out in to laughter as Sadaharu came threw the hole and bit Gin's head.

Owari


End file.
